


Snowfall

by swhdx



Category: Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: F/M, Fluff, anyways uHH, i mean ask and ye shall receive but yall i promise, she is gonna put a bullet in his head one day, why are you all interested in evelynn and keener i am confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swhdx/pseuds/swhdx
Summary: Memories of a snowy night lost in the past.Set pre-game to Division 1.
Relationships: Aaron Keener/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> I guess people actually want more of this, so yeah, okay, here you go.
> 
> Think of this as set between Chapter 2 and 3 of Memoirs.

Aaron Keener and Evelynn Hall find themselves stationed in a watch tower together near the entrance of the west side of DZ03. A simple task, to watch and make sure nobody was trying to get in or out of the quarantine, but one could say it was a bit of a boring one. The JTF was busy with a supply run, leaving the two of them to fill the spot. Normally, Keener would have been against the idea of sitting around for hours when he could be doing something useful, but if it was with Evelynn? He could bear it.

“You think the snow will ever let up, Evie?” asked the man, peering out from under the cover of the small tower’s roof.

Since the early afternoon, a light snowfall had been falling. It left the streets below covered in a pristine white blanket, shimmering from the street lights above. If not for the yellow tape and ransacked buildings, it would look like a picturesque winter night. It was almost nostalgic; reminding Evelynn of her winters in Detroit, before the madness.   
  


“Mm… I hope not.” she replies, “I quite like it.”

“Really - why’s that?”

“I think it’s... calming, actually.”

Sticking her head out of the tower, she stared out to the empty streets as she let the snowflakes around her gently rest atop wherever they fell on her. She took the moment in, enjoying the calm of it. The woman couldn’t help but laugh, watching the air as she could see her breath. There was serenity in moments like this, and she decided to take it all in.

Keener watched the woman next to him. It was odd to him, how she could be so stringent while she was performing tasks for the job, yet in private, how soft and vulnerable she let herself be. Could that be because of her company - of him? There was doubt about that thought, and yet he hoped to whatever heaven there was that it may be the case. After the time they had spent together, after how close they had gotten, he knew that he had become irrevocably enamored with the woman beside him. 

An unwise decision that he knew he had no choice in.

A few moments later, Evelynn reeled herself back under the canopy, her hair gently dusted with snow. Keener’s gaze lingers on the woman much too long - and she certainly notices.   
  
“What’s wrong?” she asks with a laugh, her head tilted slightly.

“Nothing,” he replies, gently reaching up and tucking a few stray hairs behind the woman’s ear before his thumb brushes her cheek, “Can’t help but to look.”

The woman’s face is warm. She can’t help but instinctually lean into his touch, craving more. Evelynn cursed herself for letting things get this far; to let him be the one that could make her feel like this. They had their orders, their jobs - this wasn’t part of the plan.  _ He _ wasn’t part of the plan. Yet she knew that her attachment had progressed much farther than expected; and it seemed it was mutual. They fell back into the quiet around them as they savored each other’s company. They whispered promises to one another of how things could be after the chaos, selfishly stealing more than a kiss or two.

Sometime later, a soldier came to the outpost to relieve the two from their watch. The newcomer wouldn’t suspect a thing as two would separate to different ends of the DZ for assignments. The separation pained them, but they both knew they had to play the long game. Their jobs, their oath - it came first, after all.

But, maybe one day, things could be different. At least, that’s what they hoped.


End file.
